


A talan in the woods

by ansileran



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansileran/pseuds/ansileran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros (Nelyafinwë) and Fingon (Findekano)'s first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A talan in the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fadesintothewest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadesintothewest/gifts).



> I tried to stick to Quenya as this is set in Valinor. Hopefully I didn't mess up too much ^^. What else... I use "man" as in male to refer to male elves. I would have used "ellon" but that's Sindarin and I couldn't find the Quenya equivalent. Oh, and it's my first time trying to write anything even remotely so I hope it's fine...  
> Don't know if this is what you were looking for but... Enjoy!
> 
> Request: Fingon/Maedhros

It was peaceful in the woods. The clearing lay amidst a sea of green where a once mighty oak had fallen. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the surrounding trees carrying no trace of the rain that had been plaguing the land for the last week. Laurelin had yet to begin its bloom and the silver light of Telperion was the only one illuminating the land. It promised to be a beautiful day. Down in the clearing, a lone elf sat reading.

Nelyafinwë’s eyes froze, no longer taking in the words on the page. The prickling sensation at the back of his neck warned him that he was no longer alone. Had one of his brothers found his retreat? Or worse, had Curufinwë come looking for him? He tensed, bracing himself for an encounter that was certain to be unpleasant, given their on-going disagreement. His refusal to learn the crafting of gems had already been cause to a heated argument this morn and he hoped to avoid a repeat so soon.

Time passed and yet the newcomer failed to reveal himself. Nelyafinwë relaxed slightly. One of his family would have barged in immediately instead of waiting in the shadows. Apprehension slowly gave way to curiosity. Who would come so far into the woods and just observe him? If the _elda_ was looking for him, why not come forward? It seemed a strange behavior but for what other reason would the other remain there? If his observer was looking for someone else, or for privacy, he would have left already.  


“Who comes here?” He called, laying down the book by his side. Only silence answered him.

Intrigued, Nelyafinwë slowly rose to his feet. The eyes were still on him, a warm tingling on the back of his neck. He scanned his surroundings, turning slowly in hopes of spotting the other. A movement to his left had him narrowing his eyes. Someone was hiding in the bush, not ten feet away. He took a step forward, intent on confronting the _elda_ , but before his foot could touch the ground a man barreled into his chest, knocking him flat on his back.

“Got you!”

The joyful tone broke through Nelyafinwë’s daze. He knew that voice better than his own.

“Findekano.” He groaned. Sure enough, his cousin was looking at him from where he sat on his chest, a broad grin splitting his face. Pleasure warred with annoyance. “Will you move off, please?”

The younger man scrambled to his feet and he sat up slowly.

“What are you doing here, _telella_?

“Do not call me that!” Findekano protested. “I am not a child anymore.”

“And yet you behave like one.”Nelyafinwë smiled. The affectionate nickname never failed to get a rise from the younger man. Of course he hadn't considered Findekano a child for many long years.

“I missed you.”

The loneliness in that beloved voice mirrored his own. Findekano. His cousin, friend, lover. He was everything to him. And yet he hadn’t been able to see him since he had followed his father in his exile to Formenos. Where in the past they had been able to meet frequently, carefully orchestrated chance encounters in secluded gardens leading to a few hours of stolen closeness, several leagues now separated them and he couldn’t simply announce a visit to Tirion without raising suspicion.

“Me too.”

Sadness at the knowledge that their love was forbidden descended upon him. Findekano’s thoughts seemed to be following the same direction if the expression on his face was any indication. A few moments later, the younger man shook himself up and smiled again.

“Come! I have a surprise for you!”

 

 

 

 

Nelyafinwë allowed himself to be dragged further into the woods, wondering what on Arda his cousin could have to show him that had him so excited. He was about to ask when Findekano suddenly stopped. The younger man turned and looked at him expectantly.

“There is nothing here.” The redhead frowned. Indeed, they were surrounded by the same luxuriant vegetation that could be found anywhere else in the forest. “Is this a joke?”

Findekano grinned, shaking his head, and pointed to the branches above. Nelyafinwë looked up. His eyes widened in surprise. A wooden platform lay there, supported by the limbs of the tree. It seemed to encircle the trunk and he could make out a tarp above that sheltered it from the elements. He had never seen the like of it.

“What is this?”

“It’s a _talan_.” Findekano’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “Teleporno showed me how to build it. He made one so that he could meet with Artanis.”

“Why would he need such a… _talan_ to meet with our cousin?”

“For the same reason we do. A room in one’s parents’ house is neither very discrete nor private.”

Nelyafinwë felt his cheek heat up in embarrassment. He hadn’t known the Teler was courting Artanis. He could understand the need for secrecy though, he doubted Arafinwë would be thrilled to know his daughter was in love with her cousin. He knew all too well that relationships between so close kin were not tolerated in their family.

“Come on, let me show you the inside!”

Findekano took a run-up and jumped. He caught himself on a lower branch and hoisted himself up so that he was seated just under the platform. He fumbled there for an instant and released a hatch. Climbing through the opening, he disappeared into the _talan_.

“I hope you do not expect me to come up this way!” Truth be told, Nelyafinwë would have found the idea quite thrilling, had he not been wearing robes. The lose garments, while extremely comfortable, weren’t designed to climb trees. It would probably catch on the bark and rip. Or tangle in his legs and cause him to fall.

He was pondering whether to simply undress and risk the ascension in his undergarments when a ladder dropped through the latch, quickly followed by his cousin’s head.

“Your grand staircase awaits your highness.”

He wanted to be angry at the words, he wasn’t some maiden who couldn’t help herself. It was impossible however to stay mad at Findekano when he had gone through so much trouble to give them a place of their own. Joy bubbled in his heart. This was what they had dreamed of. With a spring in his step, he launched himself at the ladder and moments later he emerged on the platform.

He looked around curiously, unable to hide his surprise. While he had been expecting bare floorboards, carpets seem to cover the entire surface. A chest of drawers with a washbasin stood on one side, close to the edge. A curved table hugged the trunk, surrounded by plush pillows. But what really caught his gaze was the huge bed of fur that took up most of the other side.

“I… I wanted to make sure we had everything we could need.” Findekano babbled nervously, seeing what he was looking at.

“How long have you been planning this?” It had to have taken tremendous time to do all of this on his own.

“Almost since you left.”

“Since I… That was months ago!”

“Your father forbade me to visit at the house. I had no choice! I think he knows…”

Nelyafinwë froze. That was when Curufinwë had demanded he accompanied him to his workroom, insisting on teaching him his craft though he knew he had no interest in it. Could it be because he had discovered their relationship and was trying to divert his attention? Keep him busy so that he wouldn’t seek his cousin?

“I’m sorry.” Findekano’s voice broke through his musings.

“What for? It was bound to happen.”

“For not telling you. I wanted to surprise you, I should…”

“You are rambling, Fin’. Why would I be mad? Surprised? Yes. Impressed? Definitely. This is what we dreamed of, a place away from the world, where there would be only us.”

Findekano averted his eyes and busied himself removing his boots. Knowing his cousin needed a moment to compose himself, Nelyafinwë copied his action. He knew what the setting evoked in him. For years he had fantasized about making love to the younger man. They had kissed, exchanged stolen touches, but always the fear of discovery had held him back. And now… He didn’t want to jump to conclusions and rush his cousin if he wasn’t ready.

“Nel’? I want to… Would you…? I…” He waited patiently as Findekano fumbled for words, carefully hiding the hope blossoming in his heart.

“Would you make love to me?”

The words. Those words he had been longing for. He reached for the younger man and enfolded him in a crushing hug. Pushing him back slightly, he took his face in his hand and looked straight into the dumbfounded eyes.

“Yes!” He exclaimed.

The blinding smile that met him was all the confirmation he needed and he brought their mouth crashing together.

 

 

 

Nelayfinwë broke the kiss, panting to catch his breath. Heat coiled in his belly. He wanted this. He wanted Findekano. Oh he had desired his beautiful cousin for years, but always there had been the fear of being discovered. Now, in this secret place of theirs where no one would find them, there was nothing to tamper his lust. And he could see his blazing need mirrored in the silver eyes. Slowly, he started to move them toward the bed.

“Wait!” Findekano breathed. “Let me get the oil.”

“Oil? What for?”

“I was told it would… ease the way.” The younger man’s face flushed crimson with embarrassment at those words. If the burning sensation on his cheeks was any indication, he was probably just as red. He darted toward the chest and withdrew a small vial from the top drawer.

“How do you know of this?” Nelyafinwë inquired. It wasn’t as if sexual relationships were discussed at the dinner table. Especially not relationships between men.

“The Teleri do not share our prejudice. They were quite free in their instruction.”

Nelyafinwë was floored. Findekano wanted this, wanted it some much he had gone as far as asking their remote kin for help. He would never have dared.

“Do you want to… you know… be on top?”

The shyness was back. He considered the question. What his cousin was offering him was tempting, so tempting… And yet…

“No _melindo_. I wouldn’t know what to do.” Findekano beamed at the word he so seldom uttered.

“Are you sure?” Insecurity was thick in the younger man’s voice.

“Yes. Next time, maybe.”

And then they were kissing again, hands roaming as they groped at each other’s body. They didn’t realize they were moving toward the bed until it hit Nelyafinwë’s calves and he fell backward, dragging his lover with him. They lay there for a while, their body flushed together as they tried to calm their racing heats. Hesitantly Findekano raised a hand to the ties of his robes.

“May I?”

Long and nimble fingers slowly worked the garment open and pushed it past his shoulder. Nelyafinwë rolled them over so that he could divest himself fully. Clad only in his loincloth, he knelt over his cousin and deftly unlaced his shirt. His lust rose as inch after inch of creamy skin was revealed to his hungry eyes. He dove toward a rosy bud and licked, eliciting a gasp. Hands rose to the back of his head, urging him on.

He could have gone on forever. Supporting himself on one hand, he used the other to caress the other nipples. The moans his lover made were exquisite. A hard length rubbing against his own straining erection brought him back to what they had set out to do.

“I believe you are overdressed.”

At those words Findekano surged upward, bringing them both up. He wasted no time divesting them of their remaining cloths. Nelyafinwë laughed at his cousin’s eagerness, and didn’t protest when he was dragged back down. He scouted toward the middle of the bed where he was pushed down on his back.

“My turn.”

Findekano descended upon him, caressing, tickling, licking, sucking…

 

 

 

Nelyafinwë tensed as a slick finger pressed against his opening. Findekano looked up from his teasing to smile at him.

“You have to relax.”

“Easy for you to say!” He wanted this, of course, but now that it was happening he couldn’t help but feel nervous. He had heard women hurt the first time, that they bled. Would it be the same?

“Let me try something.”

The sable hair moved further down his body, tickling as it brushed his heated flesh. Hot breath caressed the tip of his elfhood followed immediately by a tongue. A rush of pleasure shot through his body and he bucked, trying to increase the contact. Findekano caught his hip in a steely grip while he continued to bath his length. The rough texture of the nimble appendage was driving him crazy, so much that he barely noticed when the finger returned, pressing forward and breaking through his entrance without resistance.

It moved inside him, rotating, exploring, looking for something. What? Nelyafinwë couldn’t begin to guess and with the onslaught of sensations, he didn’t care. Until Findekano found it. The finger brushed against something inside and he cried out in pleasure. He couldn’t believe what he was feeling. Surely there couldn’t be more than this! Already he felt like he was going to burst with passion.

That was when Findekano’s hot mouth engulfed him.

All thoughts fled his mind as his body thrummed with passion. If there was a slight burning as first another, then a third finger were added, stretching him, it went unnoticed. Everything seem to narrow down to the moist cavern surrounding his length. He wanted to buck but the hand held him firmly in place. He could feel his climax building, almost…

Suddenly the fingers and the mouth withdrew, leaving him whimpering in frustration. He had been so close… Nelyafinwë opened eyes he didn’t know he had closed to find his cousin grinning at him. He licked his lip, looking for all the world like a cat with a pot of cream.

“What…” He couldn’t find his words, lost in a haze of lust.

“Wait for me.”

Findekano’s hand shot to the vial of oil and he deftly coated himself. Nelyafinwë watched with half lidded eyes, the action not registering through his all-consuming need. His cousin was moving closer, kissing him. A hand sneaked to his erect nipple, pinching slightly before continuing downward.

Something poked at his entrance, pushing, breaching him. His eyes widened. It was huge. It burned as it slid inside inch by inch. His erection flagged as ache turned into pain, bringing tears to his eyes. Finally it stopped moving. Soft flesh slapped against his ass and he realized that his lover had sheathed himself to the hilt.

“Nel'?” Findekano was looking at him with concern. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I thought that with the oil…”

“Just give me a moment.” He could see the mounting panic in the younger man’s eyes, warring with the pleasure. Yet he obeyed, staying as still as a statue. Pain receded slowly and faded until only a mild discomfort was left. “It’s fine.”

“You’re sure?”

A smile and a nod were all the reassurance his lover needed. Slowly, eyes never leaving his own, Findekano began to rock slowly inside of him. His hand moved to stroke his flaccid penis, teasing it back to hardness. Pleasure fought discomfort for dominance until that spot was rubbed again. And then stars exploded in his mind.

 

 

 

Nelyafinwë stood on the edge of the platform, looking fondly at his slumbering lover. He had woken not long from a blissful rest, Findekano’s arms still wrapped around his waist. His cousin was spooned beside him, his head resting on the crook of his neck. He had not moved since they had settled against each other, both exhausted by their passionate love making.

He wished he could remain there forever. Yet the light filtering through the canopy told him how much time had passed already. He had to go back or he would be missed. He certainly didn’t want anyone to come looking for him. And so he tore himself from the gentle embrace and dressed in silence. He had not the heart to wake his cousin.

He stood there watching the rays of Laurelin paint a canvas of gold and green on the pale skin. Findekano was clutching his pillow, as if to keep the presence of his love with him a little longer. Nelyafinwë’s breath hitched in his chest. He was so beautiful. So innocent in his sleep. Nelyafinwë wished he could gaze at him forever.

Warmth spread along his back and hot air tickled his ear. Lost in his bliss, the sensation failed to trigger any sense of alarm. This was their secret place. This was where they were happy.

“Isn't it sweet.” A mocking voice whispered.

Nelyafinwë woke with a start to find himself starring at the smirking face of his captor.

“I like your dreams, little elf.” Morgoth sneered. “You are so much more honest in your sleep. And your memories… will be so much fun to play with.”

The Dark Lord extended his hand, and Maedhros screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Names:  
> Nelyafinwë: Maedhros’ father name in Quenya  
> Curufinwë: Feanor’s father name in Quenya  
> Teleporno: Celeborn’s name in Quenya  
> Artanis: Galadriel’s father name in Quenya
> 
> Translations (Quenya):  
> Elda: elf  
> Tellela: little elf  
> Talan: lit. floor  
> Melindo: love


End file.
